


At Last.

by TheChesCat



Series: The Silent Slave [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Historical Inaccuracy, Marriage Proposal, Mute - Freeform, Muteness, One Year Later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philip isn't dead, Slavery, Tags Contain Spoilers, for now..., slave - Freeform, washingdad is best dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChesCat/pseuds/TheChesCat
Summary: If you haven't. Please read "Muda" Before this!!!!!Jefferson went back to Virginia and out of their hair. Hamilton and Eliza are divorced, but still friends. Washington is still President. Time to fulfill some promises!





	At Last.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I'm alive. Who knew. Here you go. Been in the making for 2 months, but I think I'm back into it pretty regularly!

A year later…

[A.Ham]

"Muda, hurry up! Angelica will have my head if we're late!" I called up the stairs. In the mirror in the foyer, I straightened my vest and jacket, brushing my hair from my face again. "Do you need help with your cors- Oh, there you are." Muda giggled as I turned around. She was in the lovely red dress Mrs Washington had gotten her. It looked beautiful now as it did then. "My, you lovely thing…" I pulled her close by the waist, and through her bashful laughter, I gave her a gentle kiss, a loving and slow that grew as moments passed.

" _ We'll be late! _ " She wrote into my palm when I didn't pull away, giggling against my lips. God, I love her smile.

"I don't think I care. I could keep you home like this and enjoy you all by myself." I leaned in again, but she moved away, her hand on my cheek. I huffed as she gave me the  _ look _ , almost scolding me. “Alright alright. I’ll get your coat, then we can go.” She nodded, giving me an approving smile. I love her smile.

 

After helping her into her coat, we went out to the carriage and headed through town. She has adjusted well over the last year, to be perfectly honest. She still cooks and cleans as always, but she also works in the office. Washington paid her for her small errands, though she only accepted rather little, she had her own account to manage. She even takes diction for him when I worked on other projects. She visited their estate weekly, spending time with Mrs Washington had helped her grow comfortable at events and such. But to this day, she always kept the wonder in her eyes at things as simple as a high class carriage ride, watching the city pass by in the evening light. It took a bit of work, but she’s grown accustomed to my lifestyle. Though I did not have Jefferson's wealth, I lived comfortably, and now so did she. 

 

“Enjoying the view, my love?” I pulled her out of her thoughts, gazing across to her. She straightened up, looking back to me with a blush on her cheeks and a shy nod. “We make this trip often. I'm just surprised it still fascinates you.” I continued, reaching my hand to her. She met me halfway with both of hers, one holding the back of mine, the other conveying her thoughts.

 

“ _ I did not get out much before, I appreciate every trip we take. _ ” She smiled gently, glancing up to me when she was done. 

 

“Love, we’ll go everywhere then. I still need to get you to France at some point, or Lafayette will come back here to kill me.” I chuckled, taking the moment to lace my fingers with hers. “The war there is nasty now, but I’m sure in a few years, it will clear up and Lafayette will send for us. He has been enjoying your letters, though.” She nodded as I spoke, her eyes glowing in the fading light. The knock behind me told me that we were almost there. “Ready?” She still got shy whenever we first went into these events, but I knew she’d do fine.

 

Angelica and Eliza were excited to see Muda, they have really become friends over the last year or so. Though, my girl really seemed to bond with Peggy, they would often be found off in the corner gossiping and giggling by themselves. For now, she stayed on my arm as we walked in, gently bowing as she greeted people who passed.    
  
She relaxed when she started to get used to the music and chatter around us, even smiling bright as she danced with me. I knew my smile could barely mirror hers as I glanced down to her necklace. Though better than her collar, she still needed to wear it because I still hadn’t freed her yet. But, the case against Jefferson has been closed, he even had to pay reparations for the time that Muda was unable to work and he’s since returned to Virginia. I think that is what’s truly freed her from her slavery. Without his ever-looming presence, she’s really-   
  
“May I step in?” A tap on my shoulder pauses us mid step, though it’s a welcome interruption. She jumped at the interruption too, I bet she was in thought just as I was. Turning, George Washington was behind me, a warm smile on his face. “Just for a moment, I believe the Sisters were looking for you, Alexander.”   
  
“Of course, Sir. Muda?” I stepped back, passing her hand from  mine to his. She nodded, gently stepping up to Washington, glancing to me once more before they set off to dance when the music changes. I nodded back to her, before wandering away to find the sisters.    
  
“You called me, ladies?” I greeted the trio, taking Eliza’s hand to kiss it gently. 

  
“Did you bring the papers?” Angelica asked, clapping to herself. I nodded, pulling them out from my jacket’s inner pocket. She beamed, Eliza and Peggy cheering quietly as well. Tonight was going to be the night. The night that last christmas was supposed to be.   
  
“She’s off dancing with the President for now, so I think we have another song or two. Did you bring the-” I asked in return, and Peggy was quick to the draw, handing me the small velvet box to tuck away. “Perfect. Then I believe that we are ready. Let’s go make Muda’s night  something to remember.” I shuffled the envelope in my hand, looking towards where Washington and Muda were dancing, how he talked to her and she giggled at the small comments. She’s come so far… As the song ended, Angelica held a hand up to have the quartet pause for a moment longer. “Showtime.”    
  
“You can do it, Alexander. She’s yours. I promise. Nothing to worry about.” Eliza patted my shoulder one more time, giving me a gentle push forward towards the stage. Deep breath…

 

In the blink of an eye, I’m on the stage. All eyes in the room were on me. Muda looked curious, almost concerned, but Washington soothed her hand over his arm.   
  
“Good evening. I would like to start by thanking the Schuyler sisters and family for allowing me to borrow their gathering for my own selfish purposes. Washington, will you please join me here, with Muda?”   
  
Washington nodded, and though Muda stiffened and hesitated, Washington leaned down to her level to whisper something, before continuing forward. He assisted her onto the stage, stepping up behind her. She looked so small, so nervous. I almost feel bad for putting so many eyes on her, but I know she’ll find it worth it. Another deep breath.

 

“Mr. President, I wish to present to you these papers requesting the freedom of my slave, that she may remain in my care with all rights and privileges that come with being a proper citizen of this nation.” I announced, handing Washington the envelope. He took them, opening them up to read over them (mainly for show, he was the one who drafted them over a year ago now, all I did was sign and date them). I caught Muda’s eye again, the sparkle of tears building before she peeked over her shoulders to Washington, to try to catch a glimpse of what he had.   
  
“I accept these papers, I acknowledge the appeal to free this slave of her status and I will see that she is permanently granted her freedom as soon as possible. In the time until then, I grant her temporary freedom from her duties and status until you receive the proper documentation from my desk.” He said to me, resting a hand on Muda’s shoulder. The applause and cheers echoed throughout the room, happy wishes and congratulations at the pronouncement. Her own small palms covered her mouth as she shivered, the tears starting to fall down her cheeks. I wanted to hold her, to calm her that this was a happy time, but there was still one more thing I needed to do.    
  


“Thank you, Sir.” I nodded, keeping my eyes on my girl. “Then may I ask, since she is one without a father to go to… May I please have her hand in marriage to be my wife? The one I wish to cherish and love until the day death does us part and beyond?” The tears multiplied, an audible sob as she stepped back, only to bump into Washington’s solid frame, his hand hugging her close for a moment to help her settle again.    
  
“Alexander,” he began, “I have watched you since the first day you brought this woman to the office. I have observed your journey from an unwilling owner to the dutiful and compassionate partner you are now. Though you have had moments where this women felt less than she was worth by your actions, you strived to make it up to her tenfold, and show that you are worth her hand and her love. My answer is yes.” He declared proudly, giving Muda a gentle squeeze of a hug, before nudging her forward towards me. Her beautiful chocolate gaze set on me as she tried to wipe away her tears, eventually accepting Washington’s cloth to clean her cheeks away.   
  
“Muda?” I reached for her hand, gently guiding her closer to me. She nodded, her fingers lacing through mine tightly. “Breathe, my beautiful girl. I only wish to ask you something, if you’ll allow me to.” She did as I said, taking a deep breath after another, busying the cloth in one hand as she straightened up again. She nodded again when she was ready.    
  
“Muda,” I start again, a hush coming over the room. Just her and me. “Muda, when you first were gifted to me, I had no idea what to do with you. I did not want you, nor did I wish to keep you for longer than needed. But, from the next morning on, I started to see that I needed you by my side. You filled the gap in my life… in my heart without a single word. You have blessed me in a time where I thought I had everything I needed in solitude. You saved me from drowning in my work, from wallowing in silence. You have graced me with your attentiveness and willingness to be the support I need to thrive. You have honored me with your strength and courage time and again, and have done everything in your power to serve me proudly.   
  
“In return for all you do, I wish to give it all back to you. I want you to live in comfort, to be pampered and waited on. You have earned that and so much more, my lovely one. Every day shall be lived in thankfulness for every blessing you bestowed on me. And I wish to start right here, right now. First with your freedom, and now your hand.” I sank to kneel before her. “As you had knelt for me every sunrise and sunset, allow me this one time to kneel before you and ask…” Looking up to her, my hand retrieving the small velvet box from my pocket. Her eyes grew wide when I opened it to reveal a delicate ring, a small stone set into it, my initials carved into either side. I knew to her, she would see it as meaningful to still bear my name, to proudly show who’s she is, and something simple to not overwhelm her. “My love, may I have the honor of having you as my beautiful wife?”

There was a beat of silence. Then another. And another. She stared down to me, the tears renewing slowly, but her eyes glittered with joy. Her smile was broad, her cheeks flushed red with a blush so bright it could light a room. I held my breath, still as a statue as I waited, but she remained in the shocked daze from this whole thing probably… It wasn’t until Washington gave her a small nudge to bring her back to reality that she knew it was true. Eagerly, she nodded, her silent yes filled the room again with joyous noise. She could barely contain herself from then, as I stood and took her into my arms, holding her tight to my chest. She stood to her toes, her palms finding my cheeks to pull me down to meet her lips.    
  


The night couldn’t have been anymore perfect.   
  



End file.
